


A Vision Fulfilled

by MsFaust



Series: Marvelous Crossovers [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Resurrection, super fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: An attempt to foil a prediction of the future actually leads to it coming true.Takes place in the Zero of Thunder universe.
Series: Marvelous Crossovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563217





	A Vision Fulfilled

The death of Prince Wales Tudor was weighing on everyone’s minds, particularly the princess and Louise. Loki wasn’t surprised, considering the former was closer to her cousin than one would expect (though it would hardly be the first instance of royal relatives marrying that Loki had seen), and Louise had been the intended victim. It probably didn’t help that the killer was the now-former viscount Wardes, who had been exposed as a traitor by Matilda. According to Wardes, he had been instructed to commit the act by Sheffield, Cromwell’s secretary. She had predicted that the prince would “bring visions to life.”

But how could he do that if he was dead?

Sighing, he turned away from the window and was about to leave the room to find his partner when he noticed the human-shaped metal golem lying on the table. Only a week before Wardes’s treachery had been discovered, Louise and her team had found a Reconquista base used for research purposes, but when they entered, the soldiers and staff were all dead. Further investigation revealed that they had been trying to create an army of intelligent metal golems, only for the intended leader to rebel and seize control. Almost all of the others had been destroyed by the head researcher, who succumbed to his wounds shortly thereafter. The sole remaining golem was seized and brought back, and was to be turned over to Church-sponsored researchers.

But as Loki gazed upon it, a thought struck him.

_Perhaps when that woman predicted Prince Wales would ‘bring visions to life,’ she was referring to the golem. After all, it’s not much different from a robot..._

“Louise, I have an idea!”

(⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️)

“Do you really think this will work?”

Loki picked up the sword Wardes had used to stab the prince and set it beside the metal form. It turned out that the blade was a Soulstealer, a weapon that would absorb the soul of anyone it slew. Princess Henrietta had been furious—Soulstealers were among the foulest magical weapons known to exist.

“While it’s forbidden to reanimate a dead body, even with the soul that once belonged to it, there’s no law against putting the soul into a new body after the old one is dead,” he told her. “It’s not the same as a phylactery.”

That statement wasn’t as reassuring as Louise would have liked. Nonetheless, as Loki stepped back and began to chant a spell, she called Mjolnir to her side. A mass of green energy in the shape of a hand formed before the god of mischief, and which reached out and drew forth small orb of blue and white light from the sword. With a flick of his wrist, Loki directed the hand to place the orb inside the metal body.

“Now, Louise!”

“What’s going on—?”

Henrietta and Agnes had entered the room, just in time to see Louise raise Mjolnir high and charge it with lightning. She swung it down, releasing the electrical energy into the golem’s body. As the princess and her adviser watched, the golem’s form shifted into an almost-perfect duplicate of Wales, though it was still clearly metal, and possessed light blue skin and white hair. There was a pause as the last sparks vanished.

“Did it work?”

Louise’s question was swiftly answered as the golem—the android—opened his eyes, which were the same shade of blue as the prince’s. They widened in shock, prompting him to leap to his feet and looking about in fright.

“Your Highness,” Loki began, but the android was in too much of a confused panic to listen. He tried to flee, only for Louise to grab him.

“Please, Prince Wales, calm down!” she cried, attempting to put him in a headlock. Agnes drew her sword, which only served to frighten Wales more. With astonishing strength, he threw Louise at Agnes, knocking them both into the wall and putting a hole in it. Fortunately Louise, the more durable of the pair, took the brunt of the blow. Meanwhile, the prince looked at his hands, surprised not only by their being metal, but by their strength.

“What‘s happened to me?”

(⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️)

Once Wales had finally calmed down, Louise and Loki were able to explain what they had done, and why they did it.

“Thor had many teammates as a member of the Avengers,” Louise began. “Among them was an android—a mechanical man—known as the Vision, who possessed powers similar to those of your current body.”

Henrietta nodded. The researchers had kept meticulous notes about their creations, including the different powers each was intended to have. Said notes were seized along with everything else taken from the base, though given the content, some of the team felt uncertain about handing such information over to the Church. It didn’t help that they had learned about some of the Church’s more unsavory actions, such as the destruction of Agnes’s village.

“So you believe that Sheffield was predicting my transformation into a Halkeginian version of this ‘Vision,’ then?” Wales gave a slight laugh. “Because if that’s true, she didn’t do a very good job of preventing it.”

“No,” agreed Henrietta. “Though it seems clear to me now that Sheffield is too powerful to be just a secretary.”

“Could she be the real leader?” Loki wondered aloud. “Perhaps using Cromwell as a decoy?”

“It’s possible,” Agnes surmised. “Alternately, she may a mole for someone else.”

“Whatever the case, we can’t let this go on,” Wales declared firmly.

“Agreed.” The princess got to her feet. “Louise, Loki, call the rest of the team in. Wales, Agnes, and I will muster our forces. It’s time we put an end to Reconquista once and for all.”


End file.
